This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. BACKGROUND We have shown that American women with polycystic ovary syndrome (PCOS) have decreased glucose-stimulated release of a putative mediator of insulin action, D-chiro-inositol (DCI)-containing inositolphosphoglycan (DCI-IPG), and increased urinary clearance of DCI (uCl(DCI)), which was associated with hyperinsulinemia. METHODS: DCI levels and the release of insulin and DCI-IPG during an oral glucose tolerance test (AUCs) were assessed in 27 Greek PCOS and 10 normal Greek women.